The God of the Cult
by GhostMenace2
Summary: When a strange cult appears in Japan, a strange God surfaces, due to the cult's believes. However, this God is a loose cannon and enjoys wrecking havoc. After she kidnaps and turns Yukine into a stray, will Yato and Hiyori be able to free him? Or will Yukine be forced to serve this "God of Suffering" forever?
1. Chapter 1

He pounded his pencil against the desk, thinking about the problem in front of him. He started scribbling down some numbers, trying to reach a conclusion, but none came to him.

"GAH!" Yukine shouted, slamming down his pencil. "Hiyori's homework just get's harder and harder!"

"Maybe you should just give up." Offered Yato, who was sitting in the corner of the room, flipping through a magazine.

"You know, for a God who wants to help people solve their problems, you're not helping me solve mine." All Yato did in response was shrug as he continued to sift through the magazine. Sighing, Yukine returned to the homework, but after some more time of not being able to solve them, to opted to take a break. "Hey, Yato." Yukine called out. "I'm taking a break from my homework and heading out on a walk. I'll be back later."

"Okay." Yato replied, waving goodbye, without looking up from his reading material. Quickly grabbing his parka, Yukine exited the room and descended the stairs. He passed by Kofuku and Diakoku on his way out. "Kofuku, I'm heading out on a walk." He said, into the doorway to the kitchen.

"Got it!" She replied cheerfully.

Without another word, Yukine exited the small house owned by the god of poverty and made his way to the streets. It was only around 3pm, so the sun was still out and shining. Yukine looked up at the bright blue sky and was glad that he had lots of time before the sun would set, bringing with it the darkness of the night. As he walked, Yukine was debating on which walking route to take, when in the end he decided to visit the Cherry Blossom tree, that one of Vaisravana's regalias had tended to. When he reached it, he laid down a little ways away from it, so he could admire it's blossoming beauty. He didn't know how long he had stayed there, but after awhile, something strange happened. A woman, seeming to be around the age of 20 or so, tripped and fell over Yukine.

"Ahhhh!" she shrieked as she fell down.

"A-Are you alright?" Yukine asked the woman, who was now laying across him.

"Yea, I'm fine. I just didn't see you there! I'm sorry." The woman said, picking herself up. Now that she was standing, Yukine could get a better look at her. She was wearing a nice red tank top and a matching skirt to go with it. "My name's Belle. What's yours?" Belle asked, extending her hand. Yukine was thrown off for many reasons. One, most people couldn't see Regalias, unless the Regalia was the one to make the first move in the conversation. Two, because the woman seemed very out of place in a quiet area like this. And Three, because she was stunningly beautiful.

"A-a-ah, M-My name's Yukine, Miss." He finally stuttered out, shaking the woman's hand.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked, politely.

"U-uh, not at all."

"Thanks." She sat down next to Yukine, who had sense sat up when Belle fell on him.  
"So….. What brings you here?" Yukine asked, offering to start a conversation.

"I just like to come here to clear my head."

"Really?! Me too. Although… I haven't seen you here before."

"Yea, you probably wouldn't. I haven't been to this tree in sometime now." Belle replied, a sad expression growing on her face. A realisation hit Yukine like a freight train. '_Could this be the girl __Suzuha was talking about?! But wait, didn't he say she died?' _However, before Yukine could figure it out, Belle spoke up. "So, why are you here?"

"I already said it's to clear my-"

"No. That's not what I meant." Belle said, cutting off Yukine. "I mean, why HERE. Why THIS tree?"

"Oh….." Yukine didn't know if he wanted to talk about, especially to a complete stranger, who would forget it after she broke sight with him. However, he decided to talk, because he couldn't think of a reason not to. "Well, a friend of mine cared for this tree very much. He died a few months ago, so I come here out of respect. It also helps me to clear my mind to think about him, because he was such a nice person." Belle stared at him baffled.

"Wow… I wasn't expecting something like, 'Because the petals are pretty' or 'Nobody else comes here'. I wasn't looking for something so deep." Yukine blushed a little, haven't not been able to realise what she had meant by the question. He looked away, to keep her from seeing him from blushing, but Belle thought he did so, because he was sad. "Hey, Yukine was it? Don't be so down. Things will get better. Say, how about I take you out for some lunch?" Yukine turned to her, slightly shocked and now thoroughly creeped out. People don't just randomly offer to take you out for lunch.

"U-uh… Thank you, Belle, but I can't accept."

"Nonsense! It'll be on me. Come on." Belle grabbed Yukine's hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Really, ma'am, I'm fine." Yukine protested, but the strange lady wouldn't take no for an answer.

"There is no way I'm going to leave someone out here all alone and sad. Especially when the place I would be leaving them is the source of their sadness. Nope, you're coming to get lunch with me and that's final." Yukine was shocked. How could a random, human stranger be so nice? Now, Yukine wasn't naive. He knew that if this strange lady started to take him somewhere strange or erie, he should just bolt. He was also comforted by the fact that if he got far enough away from her, she'd instantly forget all about him. So, in the end he let himself get dragged along to a nearby noodle shop. They were quickly seated and, soon afterwards, Belle started up another conversation.

"So, Yukine, you have any family?"

"I-I don't know…" It bothered Yukine, but it's just what happens to Regalias. When you die as a human, you lose all your memories of your living life.  
"What?! So do you mean, you have like amnesia?"

"Kind of? I'm not really sure how it works…"

"You poor thing! Do you have anywhere to stay? I mean, sense you don't have a family?"

"Yea. I live with some….." Yukine was about to say Gods, but then realized that might freak out the lady a bit. Instead he said, "... friends."

"Well that's good to hear." Belle replied smiling. "So, what school do you go to?" That question set off all kinds of alarms in Yukine's head.

"Umm, Ma'am. I don't mean to be rude, but that's a little…. strange to ask." It took a little bit for Belle to realise what Yukine meant, but then it all hit her.

"Oh my gosh! I'm acting like a predator! I'm so sorry! You must think I'm the creepiest person on earth!" Belle said, with a laugh.

"No, No, You're okay." Yukine said, smiling.

"I can't believe you came here with me! With everything I've said and how I said it! I'm so sorry!" In response, Yukine just laughed. He instantly felt better about the strange woman, feeling more comfortable around her. He thought it was a little strange that he felt that way, but paid it little attention, as Belle asked a new question. "Well, I meant, how is your schooling? If you HAD told me which school you went to, I'd be able to judge how well of an education you got from it."

"Oh, I see. Well, I'm actually home schooled."

"Really?! That's great!" Belle said, beamingly.

"W-Why is that great?" Yukine asked, curiously.

"Well, it's because, before my son moved out, I homeschooled him. I'd say I taught him pretty well, if I do say so myself."

"Ah. Well that's cool." Soon after, Yukine said this, the waiter arrived with their food and placed it on the table without a word. He quickly made sure they both had their silverware then left. "Hey… Belle. I need to ask you something."

"Yes?" she replied, scarfing down some noodles.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She smiled at him from across the table for a little bit, before she replied,

"Because I don't like it when people are sad. It makes me sad to see other sad." This made Yukine smile. This lady seemed so nice, Yukine played with the idea that if, when she died, maybe she'd turn into a Regalia. After they had both finished their meals, Belle offered to drive Yukine home.

"My car is back over by the Cherry Tree, so we'd have to walk back there, but It would be no problem to give you a lift."

"Uh….-" Yukine was about to reject the offer, due to it, again, being strange to get a ride from a complete stranger, but after the meal they had just shared, he decided she was a nice person. "Sure. Thank You very much."

"No problem!" Belle said gleefully, as the two walked back to her car. It wasn't long before they returned to Belle's car and when Yukine got into the passenger seat, he was bombarded by the heat of it.

"Man… your car is hot, Belle." Yukine said, stating the obvious.

"Yea… sorry about that. My A/C broke on me." Belle replied as she got into the car. "But I have some water in the glove box if you want it. Help yourself." Yukine opened the glove box and found, the water.

"Thank you." He said, as he opening on up and took a few big swigs of it. However, he should have been more weary. He should have noticed how the water bottle was already unsealed. He should have noticed how Belle had locked the doors of the car before even starting the car. He should not have been so trusting of a random stranger. Within seconds of drinking the water, Yukine's head started to feel hazy and he soon passed out.

AN: Depending on how much people like it, I will update again soon. I just need motivation :P


	2. Chapter 2

"Yato! What are you doing?" Hiyori asked as she walked into the room Yukine and he have come to occupy. Yato was currently, and rather strangely, lying on the ceiling, while drawing on a notepad he had in his hand.

"Being bored." The god replied. Quickly, leapt down from the ceiling and landed on the floor. "What brings you?"

"Oh, I just had some books for Yukine, but it looks like he's not here. Kofuku told me that he went for a walk, when she let me in."

"Yea, he left about an hour ago or so. He'll probably be back soon."  
"I see." The two sat in an awkward silence for a little while, neither knowing what to say. However, Hiyori soon brought up a topic for a conversation. "Hey, have you heard about the cult?"

"Cult?" Yato questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"Yea. I read about it in the news. There's this strange, underground cult that's been going around murdering people in terribly gruesome ways."

"That's…. disturbing. How do they know it's a cult?"

"Well, reports have shown that in all the murders, there have been messages saying things like, 'For Belus!' and 'All Hail Belus!'. They attribute their killings to god they have named Belus." As Hiyori spoke, Yato's face gradually became more serious and worried.

"This is troubling." he replied.

"W-Why?" Hiyori asked. Obviously it was troubling, because it was murder, but Hiyori could tell Yato thought it was troubling for other reasons as well.

"Don't you get it? If people believe in a God, then that God will be born! This Belus person is most likely very real by now."

"Oh… That IS troubling."

"Sadly, there's not much we can do. It's not like we can go and make the cult members stop believing in Belus. We'll just have to be cautious. I fear what a god, who is worshipped by killers, is capable of."

* * *

The first thing that made Yukine's senses scream 'Danger' were how comfortable the bedding was. His bed at Kofuku's place was not nearly as soft or soothing as they were here. As he felt the soft blankets and realised that he wasn't as Kofuku's place, he immediately shot up in bed. His mind was racing, trying grasp what had happened. However, the only thing that he could remember was drinking Belle's strange water and passing out.

'_Belle! Oh god… she WAS a predator. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit!' _Yukine started freaking out. He couldn't believe he had let himself be kidnapped but some random stranger. However, he was relieved when he realized that now that Belle was out of sight, she must've forgotten about Yukine completely.

'_Well, now all I have to do is leave and pretend nothing happened.' _Yukine thought to himself. Now sitting up in the bed, Yukine could clearly see the room he was in. He was lying in a king sized bed that was tucking away in the corner of the room. Next to the bed was a nightstand and at the foot of the bed was a trunk, most likely for blankets for clothes. Besides those three pieces of furniture, the room was completely empty. Yukine quickly swept the four rooms, searching for a door, but never found one. Plus, to make matter worse, the room had no windows, the only source of light being a lamp atop of the nightstand.

'_H-How am I in a room that has no doors or windows? T-T-That's like physically impossible! Unless the room was built around me… but that seems unlikely...' _Yukine slipped out of the bed to search for an exist, but when he did so, he realized something. He wasn't wearing any clothes, other than a pair of boxers. The near thought of Belle stripping him down while he was asleep was enough to make him cringe. There was no telling what that lady had done to him in his sleep. Now, instead of searching for an exist, Yukine went in search of clothes. He soon found them, in the trunk at the foot of the bed. However, the attire wasn't something Yukine was expecting. Inside, he found a suit, nicely folded for him in a pile. On top of it was a note that read '_Please put it all on. Don't forget the jacket! ;D' _

The winky face made a shiver run down his spine, but he subconsciously obeyed the note. Yukine slipped on the pants quickly and buttoned up the red undershirt given to him. Then, after putting on the jacket, he resumed his search for an exit.

"What the crap…" Yukine said to himself. "There's no exit!" However, as luck would have it, as he said this he kicked at a rug that that was lying on the floor. It had been pushed enough out of it's position to reveal a trap door underneath it. "Oh…" Quickly, he moved the rug away and flung open the door. It opened to a small staircase that lead to another door, however this one was a normal door. Quickly he descended the staircase and opened the door. It opened into a long hallway that had lavish carpeting and an expensive looking paint job. The edges of the hallway glittered gold and complemented the red carpet nicely. Yukine looked both ways, trying to decide on a direction to run, but in the end couldn't decide logically. So, he turned left out of the doorway, and took off down the hallway. Too bad for him, he should have chosen right. As he came up on a turn he started to hear voices. Normally he wouldn't care about them, due to mortals not being able to see or hear him, but when he heard what they were talking about, he froze.

"How is he doing?" Belle's voice.

"Yukine? He's doing fine, Madam. Last I checked he was still asleep." A male's voice. One Yukine didn't recognize.

"Well, he should be waking up soon, so please prepare him some food. He should be hungry."

"Yes ma'am."

'_What's going on?! Belle should have forgotten all about me! This is bad!' _Yukine heard footsteps coming his way, and at a quickened pace. He was about to turn around a take off, but realised that he wouldn't make it in time. He started searching for a door so he could hide in, but none were near him. He started panicking, trying to find a place to hide, but it was too late, Belle and a man, rounded the corner and spotted him.

"Oh! Yukine!" Belle said, delight filling her voice. "I'm so glad you're finally awake!" Belle started to close in on Yukine, as if to give him a hug, but Yukine slowly backed away.

"S-Stay away!" He shouted. '_This isn't good….' _As Yukine continued the back away, he noticed that Belle was dressing differently from before. She was no longer wearing her 'street clothes' of a skirt and tank top, but instead was wearing a long, luxurious dress. It was scarlet red and had lots of sequins on it. The man standing behind her was wearing a suit identical to the one Yukine was wearing, complete with the same red undershirt.

"Ah… Yukine. You don't have to be scared of me." Belle said with a smile.

"W-What are you?! Are you a god? A Regalia? How can you see and remember me?!" Yukine was baffled by the situation he was in. The whole time he was with Belle, he thought he was safe, because she was mortal, but that didn't seem like the case anymore.

"Come, Renka!" Belle shouted. With a small flash of light, the man beside her turned into a shield in her hands. "Does that answer your question?" Belle said, her smile never wavering. "Revert, James." With another flash, the man, James, returned to normal. Yukine continued to slowly back away as Belle drew ever closer.

"W-What do you want with me?" Yukine asked.

"I want what any God want's with a Regalia. For you to be my servant." This startled Yukine a little, causing him to trip and fall backwards onto his rear. Belle seized this chance and, with breakneck speed, was crouching down next to Yukine grasping his arm.

"I-I…" Yukine couldn't get out the words to describe how he felt about the situation, but before he could even get in a few words, Belle went on.

"I already have James here, but he's only a shield. While I can protect myself with him, I can't really fight anything. That's when I found you."

"B-But… I already have a master!"

"That doesn't make a difference to me." Now, for the first time since the conversation started, Belle's smile dropped. "I'm sorry if you don't like it, but a God has to do, what a God has to do." Belle released Yukine's arm and stood, about to begin naming him.

"Wait! Please don-" However, Belle cut him off.

"With this name and it's alternative, I use my life to make thee a Regalia! Thou art Meseme! As Regalia, Remensi! Come, Remenka!" Against his will, a new tattoo was placed upon Yukine's arm and he transformed into his dual sword form, and appeared in Belle's hands. "Don't worry, I'll still call you Yukine. I find it slightly cruel to take even your name away from you. Revert, Yukine!" Yukine returned to his normal form, down on his knees tears rolling down his face.

"H-How could you…." He said.

"Oh, poor child." Belle said, kneeling down to him and embracing him in a hug. "It's okay. Mommy's got you." She whispered into his ear. They sat there for awhile, as Yukine processed what had just happened. He was forcibly turned into a stray and now had to answer to Belle. And what about Yato? What would happen with his connection to Yato? "Hey, honey, I know it's hard, but you've got to lighten up. Things aren't so bad with me. I promise you, I'm tons of fun! right James?"

"Yes, Ma'am." James replied, in an emotionless voice.

"I don't think that helped James…" Belle said, looking at the still crying Yukine. "Shhhhh. It's okay Yukine. It's okay. Shhhhh." Belle cooed into his ear. "I'm here for you… I'll always be here for you…"

* * *

AN: One person reviewed it, and that gave me the motivation to write this, on the same day :P

Ty Blackfox0100!


End file.
